Tribal life
by Jamin P. Rose
Summary: This story follows Jamin and Willow, reincarnating pokemon from the time of the first god pokemon, throughout their life in the tribe of sun and shadow and else where. Rated M for a reason. I write Lemons and I'M PROUD OF IT.   Jamin P.Rose
1. Notice of Revision

This is just a little note about this story, Tribal Life. I am currently revising and redoing this story, so far chapter one is done and I will be working on the others soon. Below is a list of chapters that are either; done with the editing, in progress of editing or has not been started in the editing process. The ⌐ means, "to be written"

if you want the original version to be re-posted just tell me and i will.

Tribal Life, Chapter one (done)

Tribal Life, Chapter two (in progress)

Tribal Life, Chapter three

Tribal Life, Chapter four

Tribal Life, Chapter five

Tribal Life, Chapter six

Tribal Life, Chapter seven

Tribal Life, Chapter eight

Tribal Life, Chapter nine

⌐Tribal Life, Chapter ten


	2. Tribal Life Chapter 1

Tribal Life

By: Jamin P. Rose

"We must leave the place we have lived for so long, the place where our friend's graves rest, where we were born, where our families have lived and died …. We will find a new place to live, and there we will have peace. The other tribes have agreed, and will join us in the morning. We leave at dawn. We WILL survive and we will find us all a better, and more peaceful, home."

Such was the speech I made a year before we moved out, our hearts heavy with grief but lightened with the feeling of hope for our future. Not to say we didn't encounter trouble. We managed to seek out a lake, where there was indeed peace … for a while. Six months after our departure from our first home, a war broke out. A very bloody war. We fought long and hard, day in, and day out. We were running on heavy paws. It wasn't until five different tribe members lost their lives in the lake, staining it crimson red. Due to equal losses amongst the four tribes that day, peace followed, and it has been that way ever since. Our new homes by the lake shaped of the crescent moon, are beautiful woods of oak and maple trees, some places have pine trees while others are but grassy fields filled with bushes. In the vast region of Vistue, our new home resides on the north-eastern part of the grand region. A region made by pokemon, of pokemon powers and for pokemon only. Our region's history is that of war and tribes. Tribes of ancient times and tribes of new times. Our tribes aren't the only ones, there is the tribe of endless shadows, our enemy from out old home. They drove us out and forced our hand into finding a new home. The tribe of endless shadows thought that they had the right to the land we had and fought us for it, but in the end we had to flee.

"Is all quiet on the borders?" I asked the patrol my deputy sent out.

"Yes, Alpha. There is no sign of the Tribe of Burning Water on our side of the border," replied Zasha, a female Jolteon with golden-colored fur. She was different when she was an Eevee, having had a silver tail and black ears back then. Now, she is the fastest Jolteon in the Tribe of Sun and Shadow. With a nod, I dismissed her to her other duties.

I'm Jamin, the Alpha in the Tribe of Sun and Shadow. One year ago we, along with all the other tribes, were pushed out of our old homes by evil pokemon. When we found this lake we knew that this would be a safe place. Generally, each tribe is made up of a one or two evolutions of a Pokemon. Ours, however, includes all seven of our possibilities. Though our young remain at their Eevee stage, some grow up without choosing an evolution; therefore, our tribe is one of the more diverse clans along the lakeside. Our more experienced members spend a lot of time training the young Eevees. Our focus is inward on our own issues, so the relations with the other tribes are-peaceful and slightly relaxed, that is excluding the occasional border skirmishes and whatnot.

There are a few important members of the tribe, most of them are either my kin or friends. They are probably some of the most diverse members of the tribe and the most helpful in times of great need. Speaking of diversity, I am a very unique Flareon and a lot of the eevees that want to be flareons look up to me for guidance. There are always the eevees that look up to me because they admire my skills. When ever one is around I can't help but to show off and explain to them my techniques.

We came over mountains taller then the tallest hill like mountain in the territories, we met a group of Leafeon, Glaceon and Eevee in the mountains and they helped us get through the mountain passes. When we came down from the mountains we walked for two or three days till we found this lake and territories to suit us. The four tribes are; The Tribe of Sun and Shadow, the Tribe of Burning Water their leader's name is Zealous a Vaporeon with a yellow mane and light-blue fur, the Tribe of Iced Leafs, their leader's name is Terada, a Leafeon with blue leafs and dark cream-colored fur and finally the Tribe of Thunderous Shadows, their leader's name is Shocker, he is a black furred Jolteon.

I sit happily, feeling the sun warming my fur, as I breath in the warmish air and watch the bird pokemon fly over the trees. I watch my sisters little eevees playing with a butterfly, the scene make me smile. The feeling of peace flowing over me, until Willow approaches.

"Jamin, earth to Jamin," said Willow, my mate a slightly lighter blue furred Vaporeon

"Huh. What. Oh right where is the other patrol?" I asked, with a surprised voice.

"Here they come now," she replied and she sat down next to me as a Glaceon approached us with her patrol breaking off to attend to the kits who are playing too close to the berry pile.

"Is there anything to report?" I asked with a hint of authority in my voice.

"Yes there is, we found a patrol waiting for us. They gave us a message, they said "Terada want's to speak to you personally at midday", said a Glaceon named Sheila.

"Very well I will met her at midday, dismissed," I replied with a nod. Terada, a great friend with a kind composure, and a good heart, but when she got to the peaking point with her anger she was a scary and deadly as any enemy we had ever faced. I watched Sheila leave to the entrance of the apprentices den to get her apprentice for their daily training. "Willow will you come with me to meet Terada?"

"Yes I will my love," she replied sweetly with a smile and went to our den high on a ledge to rest before we take off to the border. I thought about joining her soon but I had to talk to Chris, an elder apprentice with darker fur than a normal Eevee. That is if I could find him, he's usually training with Brook in the woods. Brook the sweet light furred Eevee who is my Great Niece. I looked to see if Brook was in the camp, but I couldn't find her. I assumed she was with Chris in the woods and set off to find them.

I start waking through the woods to the mountain in our territory. (By the way, you've said you were looking for them about four times in the past consecutive sentences. You don't need to reiterate that much.) The forest thinned and I saw the path I take to the top of the mountain. The rocky terrain wasn't hard for me to climb, but as I reached the top I began to think over how Brook and Chris were acting, they were often going to a secluded area of the forest for training. They also seemed to be getting closer to each other when ever they could be together they were inseparable. Those thoughts brought me to the conclusion that they were acting a bit more intimate and soon I started to think I might not want to find them, so when I got to the top I looked to see if I could see them and I couldn't. I went to a tunnel that had wood boards, bark from trees near the entrance. The floor of the tunnel is coated in ice making it a great method of transportation to the upper edge of the camp. I pushed to get the sled like board moving. The tunnel led to the ledge where my den is but there was a part where I had to move the wood to another entrance because the tunnel has a split in it.

Getting off of the piece of wood and dragging it to the entrance I saw another wood board. As I approached it I could smell the scent of Chris and Brook. A cry of pain startled my, making me jump and turn my head around trying to find where it was coming from. Assuming that someone was in danger I took off to where I thought the cry came from. Approaching the place where it sounded like it came from I froze. Chris and Brook were in the clearing, only they weren't being attacked. Well at least not being attacked by a creature, but being attacked by pleasure, that was another story.

Chris had mounted Brook, he must have broken her cause of the cry she gave. He was slowly thrusting in to her, she moaned with pleasure as he thrust in to her again and again. He started thrusting faster, when she begged him to. Averting my gaze I headed back to the entrance to the lower tunnel and waited for them. From the next sounds I heard I assumed that they had finished their fun. I waited patiently for them to emerge.

Five minutes or so after the cries of pleasure, they emerged only to be started by seeing me at the entrance to the lower tunnel. "Alpha," they say while dipping their heads in respect. "I suppose you two have an explanation for what you two were doing." This causes them to freeze in fear, "well we, uh … we broke the tribal code and mated before we became full members."

"I can understand why you two did it, but you know that the rule was made so that tribe members had a chance to find true love and not have their hearts broken." I state firmly, "also you know that mating is the means for our tribes future to continue, and the code states clearly that it is allowed under three conditions; the first is that when two members are in love and the female is in heat. The second is if two members are done with any duties for the day. The third, final and most important, is to show that the two who are mating wish to be mates for life, and are marked as so by that ritual."

"We're sorry alpha, we know we shouldn't have we let go of our control and now we will accept our punishment," Chris says in a sorrowful tone.

"As I said I understand how it happened and why, but I hope you two know that there will be a consequence."

"We understand," Brook said as she hung her head in sorrow.

"However, if you two truly want to be together then when you become full tribe members then you will have my approval, and for the record, you two have always been a good pair. I will not be telling your parents what happened, even though I should."

"Thank you Great Uncle Jamin," Chris says happily.

"Now lets return to came, I have a few things to tend to." With that Chris and Brook hopped onto the sled that they used before and began heading down the tunnel. I followed on the count of three. Unlike the other tunnel there were no huge drops or spirals making the ride uneventful. Not to my surprise Willow was waiting at the exit of the tunnel and had already told Chris and Brook to head back to the camp.

"So you found them, huh?" She asked as I walked in.

"Yeah, I found them near the second entrance to the ice tunnel," I stated to Willow in a tired voice. She must have noticed something was wrong because the next question she asked took me by surprise.

"What were they doing out there and I want the truth," she asked quietly and looked at me to see my reaction to her question.

"Alright, just don't tell, Sol, Holly, Zasha, or Sunshine." I said and she just nodded. "I found them mating, they were ashamed but they understood what they did was wrong." Thinking about their parents, I thought of Sol the strong and brave, blue ringed, Umbreon whom is my deputy. Holly the wise and understanding, extremely light pink furred, Espeon who is Sol's mate. Sunshine who's ferocity and daringness had earned him a place in the history of the tribe before he was even a full tribe member and before he became a Flareon. Then lastly Zasha, she is the daughter of my sisters', mate's brother.

"I see, so you don't want their parents to know about it yet right?" She responded with a look of understanding on her face, "and you didn't tell them what's happening tonight?"

"Yeah that's about right," I stated, "and no I didn't mention it, though I was surprised that today of all days they'd lose control. Well I need to rest before I meet Terada at the border and you do too."

"You're right, let's take a nap. Sol said he would wake us up before midday." She said in a tired voice and lay next to me, falling a sleep, I soon followed falling in to a deep sleep. I started to dream again – it was a calm dream thankfully, feeling uneasy I check the time till the new moon by paying attention to the energy I was feeling. When I knew it was five days a way I relaxed a bit. I woke as a paw shook me, and found Sol and Willow standing there looking at as if to say "it's time to go", so I got up and stretched.

"I'm up and ready to go," I stated to them, "Sol, you should stay here to guard the camp, while we're gone," and he just nodded, waked away with his usual serious look on his face.

"Let's go, it will be midday very soon," Willow reminded me. I nodded and we took of from the ledge and ran in to the forest. We kept a perfectly synchronized pace to the border, and got there just as Terada did.

"Hello Terada, what is it you need to talk about?" I asked politely with a friendly nod.

"Hello, Jamin, I'm here to tell you one of your tribe members is fooling around with our females," she stated and my jaw dropped in shock.

"Who is it?" I asked.


	3. To All My Fans and Friends

To All My Fans and Friends

It seems as of late that the fanfiction staff have begun to crackdown on those who write lemons and have been deleting accounts that have multiple stories with lemons in them. As much as I would like to see them just stop what they are doing we have locked them into their course as they had first locked us into ours. Their rules, specifically about the content, left much to be desired and were almost overbearing so we, assuming that you do support, and would continue to write lemons, decided to just ignore the rules or try to get away with them by "hiding" them, as some may put it, in our stories. This has led to the fear that our accounts may be deleted, now personally I would think that fanfiction would listen to us, the voices of the community if we spoke up, but at the same time I have my own doubts about that actually happening. Since I know not whether or not they will listen to our words, I have decided that I will, if our words are not heeded, move all of my stories to other sites.

The main two sites, which may have an "age checker" when creating accounts, are FurAffinity and Inkbunny. I have an account on each and I know that any person who is dissatisfied with fanfiction could simply use a fake birthday, if you aren't 18, and even if they say that it is against the rules, because they have very few ways of really finding out and then you could have your stories hosted on a site that has a specific section meant for those kinds of stories.

One last thing, I will, regardless of what happens, continue to help anyone who wants to make an account on other sites like that should you want one.


End file.
